Uninterruptible power supply (UPS) systems are commonly used in a variety of different applications and in varying scales for the common goal of providing emergency or back-up electrical power to computer systems in the event of a failure in the utility power. A typical UPS may include one or more lead acid batteries and associated circuitry that can be used to store electrical power when utility power is available, and supply electrical power to connected loads if the utility power ever becomes unavailable or unsuitable. In addition, the electrical power that is output by the lead acid batteries of the UPS during a power failure may be conditioned to be comparable to that of an appropriately conditioned utility power signal so as to support the connected loads for the duration of the outage or at least until the connected loads can be safely shut down. By maintaining power to connected critical power systems or by at least temporarily extending the runtimes thereof, UPS systems help to avoid abrupt shutdowns and minimize costly downtime.
With the continued reliance on UPS solutions today, it is becoming increasingly more important to monitor, manage, and maintain the health and condition of the lead acid batteries or lead acid battery modules associated with the UPS. Some conventional systems exist for providing automatic monitoring of UPS lead acid batteries. However, these systems are typically powered by the UPS system itself, provide limited lead acid battery runtime, and/or otherwise cannot function in the event of power failures, such as failures in the utility power and within the UPS. Also, conventional lead acid battery management systems are generally limited in terms of display or interface options, as well as in terms of the ability to customize settings or safety thresholds of the UPS lead acid batteries. Furthermore, conventional management systems lack self-contained and modular enclosure options for housing lead acid battery monitoring systems that are not only adaptable to different UPS systems and different lead acid battery types, but also in compliance with industry safety standards, such as those set forth by Underwriters Laboratories (UL), and the like.
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing deficiencies and disadvantages associated with conventional UPS configurations and lead acid batteries including hazardous materials such as lead and the monitoring systems therefor, a need exists for more adaptable interface architecture or integrated solution that can accommodate for future energy storage platforms, such as different types of lithium chemistry batteries, while reliably allowing for extended battery runtimes. A need also exists for more modular or self-contained battery management and monitoring solutions which provide better interface options and improved safety measures for UPS batteries and battery modules.